I´m with you
by Nova11
Summary: Inu Yasha und Kagome haben sich mal wieder gestritten, doch diesmal war´s besonders schlimm. Doch finden die beiden wieder zueinander?


"I'm With You"  
  
So, das ist jetzt in zweierlei Hinsicht eine Premiere. Zuerst einmal ist es meine erste Inu Yasha Fanfic und dazu ist es auch noch meine erste Songfic. Doch als ich das Lied grad mal wieder hörte, fand ich einfach, daß es so gut dazu passen würde und mir sind prompt ein paar Szenen durch den Kopf gegangen. Tja, und nun sitz ich hier und versuche das ganze in eine Fanfiction zu verwandeln. ^^ Außerdem wollte ich einfach erreichen, daß es hier mal ne deutsche Inu Yasha Fanfic mehr gibt. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ I´m with you ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
Trübsinnig hockte Inu Yasha auf dem Rand des knochenfressenden Brunnens. Seit fünf Tagen trieb er sich nun schon hier herum. Zuerst war er nur zwischen den Bäumen geblieben. Falls Kagome zurück gekommen wäre, hätte sie schließlich nicht denken sollen, daß er auf sie gewartet hätte. Doch sie war nicht zurückgekommen. Sie war in ihrer Zeit verschwunden und schien noch immer sauer auf ihn zu sein. Mit einem Seufzen sprang der Hanyou auf den nächsten Baum. Wieso hatte dieser dumme Streit nur sein müssen? Inu Yasha wußte nicht einmal mehr genau worum es ging - eine Kleinigkeit, eine winzige Belanglosigkeit, wie immer. Es hatte begonnen wie immer, doch selten hatte sich ein kleiner Streit so hochgespielt. Ein Wort gab das andere, bis Kagome den Hanyou schließlich mit einem "Sitz" zu Boden schickte und in Richtung des Brunnens verschwand. Im Eifer des Gefechts war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, doch im Nachhinein erinnerte er sich sehr wohl daran, wie traurig und enttäuscht ihr Blick gewesen war, kurz bevor sie in verlassen hatte. Hatte er sie wirklich so sehr verletzt? "Kagome, warum kommst du nicht zurück?", mumelte er leise und warf einen traurigen Blick zu dem knochenfressenden Brunnen, der Brücke zwischen den Zeiten.  
  
Theres nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but theres no sound  
  
Kagome saß in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte die Ellenbogen auf das Fensterbrett gestützt und das Kinn in die Hände gelegt. Es war später Abend und es regnete in Strömen. Die Finsternis draußen paßte gut zu ihrer gedrückten Stimmung. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie intensiv gelernt, doch auch wenn sie sich noch so große Mühe gab, ihre Gedanken glitten immer wieder zurück ins Mittelalter und zu einem ganz bestimmten Halbdämonen. Wieso war er nur immer so gemein zu ihr? Am Nachmittag war sie kurz davor gewesen - sie hatte im kleinen Schrein gestanden und wollte bereits zurückkehren. So war es doch immer - sie stritten sich und sie vertrugen sich wieder. Doch als sie wieder das gemeine Grinsen Inu Yasha´s vor sich sah, hatte sie es sich anders überlegt. Sie wollte nicht nachgeben. Dieses eine Mal wollte sie gebeten werden, zurück zu kommen. "Inu Yasha, was bin ich für dich?", fragte sie mit tonloser Stimme in den Regen hinein, "Bedeute ich dir überhaupt irgendetwas? Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Es war spät in der Nacht, doch Inu Yasha fand keinen Schlaf. Immer wieder sah er Kagomes Gesicht vor sich. So oft er auch versuchte, diesen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und sich selber einzureden, daß ihm ihre verletzten Gefühle doch egal sein konnten, so oft versetzte es ihm doch auch einen Stich ins Herz, wenn er sich wieder an diese wunderschönen Augen erinnerte, die ihn so tief getroffen anschauten. "Dann leg dich doch nicht immer mit mir an!", rief er wütend und sprang von seinem Ast. Unruhig lief er um den Brunnen herum. "Du solltest doch wissen, daß ich dich nur brauche, um die Shikon-Scherben zu finden!" Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren hörte sich dieser Satz wie eine Lüge an. Doch wieso sollte er sie sonst brauchen? Unsicher schaute er in den Brunnen. Was würde sie wohl tun, wenn er in ihrer Zeit auftauchte? Würde sie ihm ein "Sitz"-Dauerfeuer verpassen und ihn wieder zurückstoßen, wie damals? Dachte sie überhaupt noch an ihn, oder war sie nur glücklich, daß sie wieder zu Hause war? Aber es konnte ja nicht schaden, einmal nachzusehen. "Kagome, ich komm jetzt!, rief er in den Brunnen, wie um sich selber Mut zuzusprechen. Mit einem Satz sprang er hinein.  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
Kagome schreckte aus bösen Träumen hoch. Wieder einmal hatten sich ihre Gedanken nur um Inu Yasha gedreht. Wieso nur bekam sie den Hanjou nicht aus ihrem Kopf? Müde ließ sie sich zurück auf die Kissen sinken und lauschte dem leisen Geräusch, das die Tropfen des Regens an ihrer Fensterscheibe verursachten. Ob es drüben im Mittelalter vielleicht auch gerade regnete? Vielleicht war ja Inu Yasha auch gerade in Schwierigkeiten? Sicher würde er weiter nach den Shikon-Scherben suchen. Konnte sie ihn denn ganz alleine lassen? War vielleicht sie, und gar nicht nur Inu Yasha, selbstsüchtig? "Inu Yasha, wo bist du?", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit. Die Gedanken ließen ihr keine Ruhe und so beschloß sie aufzustehen. Es würde schließlich nicht schaden, wenn sie einfach mal nachschauen würde, wie es drüben aussah.  
  
im looking for a place  
  
searching for a face  
  
is anybody here i know  
  
Inu Yasha stand im kleinen Schrein. Es war stockfinster, doch seine guten Augen erlaubten es ihm auch, bei fast nicht existentem Licht noch zu sehen. Dazu kannte er sich hier bereits aus, als wäre er zu Hause. Langsam schritt er die kleine Treppe hinauf, die zur Außentür führte. Wie würde Kagome gleich reagieren, wenn sie ihn hier sah? Vielleicht sollte er doch wieder zurückgehen. Die Gedanken wirbelten nur so in seinem Gehirn. Mit einem leisen Knurren blieb er stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso hatte diese Kagome denn so viel Macht über ihn? Es war nicht nur diese dumme Kette um seinen Hals, die ihr Macht gab. Da war doch noch etwas anderes. Dieses etwas, was ihn ständig an sie denken ließ, etwas, was ihn sich Sorgen machen ließ, wenn sie nicht in seiner Nähe war. Er stellte sich ihr Gesicht vor, ihre strahlenden Augen, und ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihn. Er wollte sie sehen, doch war das seine Schwäche? Seine Hand berührte bereits die Tür, als er sich diese Frage stellte. Sollte ein einfaches Menschenmädchen solch eine Macht über ihn haben? Er zögerte.  
  
cause nothings going right  
  
and everythings a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone  
  
Kagome stand in ihrem dünnen Schlafanzug im strömenden Regen und war bereits bis auf die Haut durchnäßt. Nur schemenhaft sah sie in der Dunkelheit den kleinen Schrein vor sich, doch sie zögerte wieder. Was wollte sie hier? Dieses Mal wollte sie doch nicht klein beigeben. Einmal, nur einmal, wollte sie, daß Inu Yasha zu ihr kam, und sich entschuldigte. Lebhaft konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie der Hanyou bereits auf der anderen Seite nur auf sie wartete. Er würde darauf warten, daß sie einen letzten Kommentar abließ und die Suche dann weitergehen konnte. Wütend stampfte sie in den Matsch, der an ihrem Schlafanzug hochspritzte und ihn nun vollends ruinierte. Das konnte er vergessen! Nicht mit ihr! Dämonenstolz hin oder her - sie hatte auch welchen. Und sie wollte diesmal nicht nachgeben.  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Nein, es war keine Schwäche. Für einen Moment hatten alte, böse Gedanken versucht, sein Herz zu vergiften. Doch es war nicht wahr. Er hatte lange genug seine Zeit mit Menschen verbracht und in seinem Innersten hatte er es längst begriffen. Es hatte nichts mit Schwäche zu tun, wenn er an Kagome dachte, sie vermißte. Die Sorge um sie hatte ihn immer wieder zum Äußersten getrieben. Er war stärker als mancher Youkai, doch das war er für sie geworden. Es war lange her, daß es wirklich nur um das Juwel ging. Jetzt kämpfte er für sie! `Kagome, ich finde dich! Ich muß dich finden!´, dies war der einzige Gedanke, der ihn durchströmte, als er die Tür nach draußen aufstieß.  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
Kagome hatte sich längst umgedreht und wollte zurück ins Haus, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie sich die Tür des kleinen Schreins öffnete. Inu Yasha stand wie versteinert in der Tür und schaute sie an. Zögernd machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie fühlte sich wie gelähmt. War das jetzt wieder ein Traum? War er wirklich zu ihr gekommen? In kürzester Zeit hatte der prasselnde Regen auch den Hanyou bis auf die Knochen durchnäßt und er gab ein erbärmliches Bild ab. Trotzdem schritt er langsam auf sie zu. "Kagome?", seine Stimme klang zaghaft, ja sie glaubte sogar soetwas wie Schuldbewußtsein heraus zu hören. Doch war es wahr. Es wirkte so unwirklich. "Kagome, es tut mir leid!" Noch immer wie versteinert schaute das Mädchen zu Inu Yasha hinauf, der jetzt dicht vor ihr stand - tropfnaß und mit aufrichtigem Bedauern in den Augen.  
  
oh why is everything so confusing  
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
yea yea yea  
  
Noch ein paar Augenblicke schaute Kagome ihn an, doch dann vermischten sich Tränen aus ihren Augen mit dem kalten Regen auf ihren Wangen. Sie trat einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne und überwand die restliche Distanz zu dem Hanyou. Wie eine Ertrinkende schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich an ihn. Überrascht legte Inu Yasha die Arme um das Mädchen. Er spürte wie sie zitterte, ob nun vom Weinen oder vor Kälte. "Es tut mir leid!", wiederholte er reumütig, "Laß uns nicht mehr streiten." Kagome hob das Gesicht und strahlte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Ich hab dich vermißt.", gab sie leise zu, nur um sich sofort wieder an den Hanyou zu schmiegen. Er nickte mit einem erleichterten Lächeln und umarmte sie etwas fester.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
Nur eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in Kagomes Zimmer. Sie hatte geduscht und sich umgezogen, während Inu Yasha die Küche geplündert hatte. Danach hatten sie geredet und waren zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß sich eigentlich keiner so genau daran erinnerte, was überhaupt vorgefallen war. Sie hatten an dem betreffenden Tag über so vieles gestritten, daß keiner so wirklich wußte, was davon denn nun der eigentliche Auslöser gewesen war. "Ich dachte, du kommst nicht mehr zurück.", flüsterte Inu Yasha leise mit gesenktem Kopf. Kagome lächelte leicht. Der Hanyou sprach nur ungern seine Gefühle aus, doch allein aus dem Tonfall, mit dem er diese Worte gesagt hatte, konnte sie heraushören, was sie sich so zu hören wünschte. Sie hörte: `Ich habe dich vermißt. Ich möchte dich bei mir haben.´ Als sie aufsah, blickte sie in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht Inu Yashas. Jetzt war sie wohl dran. "Ich, ..., ich habe dich auch vermißt. Ich konnte nicht einmal richtig lernen." Sie wurde etwas rot um die Nase und senkte wieder den Blick.  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you I'm with you  
  
Als sie wieder aufsah, war der Hanyou eingeschlafen - auf ihrem Bett! Einen Augenblick lang wollte Kagome auffahren und ihn zumindest von ihrer Schlafstätte werfen, doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich zärtlich durch das silberne Haar. `Er hat auf mich gewartet. Er muß sehr müde sein.´ Fast neugierig betrachtete sie die hellen Haare in ihrer Hand und ließ sie durch ihre Finger gleiten. Vorsichtig legte sie sich zu ihm auf das Bett und kuschelte sich gegen ihn. "Aber das du nicht denkst, daß ich morgen gleich wieder mitkomme!", bemerkte sie leise, doch bestimmt, "Immerhin muß ich jetzt noch ein bißchen lernen!" Inu Yasha grummelte im Schlaf, als ob er ihre Worte gehört hätte und seinen Unmut kundtun wollte, doch er beruhigte sich sofort, als Kagome nach seiner Hand griff und ihre Finger mit den seinen verschränkte. "Naja, vielleicht übermorgen.", gab sie nach, hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange und schlief an seiner Brust ein. Niemand konnte wissen, was die Zukunft ihnen bringen würde, doch für diesen Moment waren sie glücklich. Denn für diesen Moment hatten sie begriffen, daß nicht nur das Schicksal sie verband, sondern auch ihre Herzen.  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you I'm with you  
  
OWARI  
  
Das war´s! Und, wie fandet ihr´s? *erwartungsvoll in die Runde schaut* Na so ganz zufrieden bin ich nicht. Vielleicht etwas langatmig geworden. Aber das müßt ihr entscheiden. ^^  
  
Gruß, Nova 


End file.
